


the sparkle in the moonlight

by wildestargirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist!Harry, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Painter Harry, This is just pure fluff basically, Ziam thats very minor, but it's really minor, cute nicknames, harry and louis are in love, its mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestargirl/pseuds/wildestargirl
Summary: Harry paints and takes midnight walks. He meets Louis on one of those walks.





	the sparkle in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo.
> 
> Honestly, this is pretty shit but that's what I get for not writing anything since May.  
> Also, thank you so much for the positive feedback on "With You Between My Arms", it really meant a lot. Keep an eye out for a sequel to that soon!! Larry wedding time!!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new story:)
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend Maddy. Thank you for being my biggest supporter, I love you so much batchi<3
> 
> Title from 'Barcelona'-Ed Sheeran.  
> Find me on tumblr! @curlysoftiee  
> Find Maddy on tumblr! @whatevrlarry  
> *Disclaimer*  
> This as only been edited by me. All mistakes are my own.  
> This is a work of pure fiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned.  
> Happy reading!  
> ~J.

_“to be soft is to be powerful”_

 

i.

 

It’s half past midnight and Harry is taking a stroll through the park near his flat. This is quite the normal occurrence and he feels nothing but comfortable in the presence of the bright moon. Harry is stuck in an artist’s block is the thing. Every time he sits down at his easel to paint, the canvas will remain blank and Harry will walk away empty handed.

Harry doesn’t have many friends; he has one to be exact. Niall is the opposite of Harry himself. While Niall is a bundle of energy and radiates sunshine, Harry is more reserved and quiet. He doesn’t understand why Niall is still friends with him though. Sure, they’ve been friends since infancy, but Niall would be better off without Harry’s somber mood that seems to be worsening by the second.

_I want to be normal. I want to feel okay_ , Harry thinks to himself. The walks through the park are supposed to clear his head of any negative thoughts or bad ideas for his artwork, but it always ends up with self-degradation. Harry was diagnosed with clinical depression when he was sixteen years old, but in all honesty, he’s been depressed for way longer. Harry only started seeing his therapist because he was tired of everyone, especially his mum, looking at him with sad eyes. He can’t explain his sadness or why he has it- it’s just there and it won’t go away even with the medication he was prescribed. His medicine makes him feel tired constantly. It numbs him from feeling any emotion, but doesn’t stop the voice in his head from telling him he’s not enough, that he’ll _never_ be enough.

 Harry is too caught up in his thoughts to see a lone figure sitting on the park bench. He’s so immersed in his own head that he doesn’t realize that the person sitting on the bench is now walking furiously to catch up to Harry.

“Hey! Wait up a second,” is all Harry hears before he turns around to face the person following him. The man’s voice is sweet sounding and frankly, the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. He wants to listen to that voice on repeat for the rest of his life.

As Harry slowly turns around to face this mystery man, his breath gets stolen from him.

_Blue._

Blue is here, and Blue is talking to him.

The first time Harry saw Blue was a month ago in this very park. Sometimes he’d see Blue during the day, sometimes he’d see him at night like right now. Harry doesn’t know the boy’s name, so he started calling him “Blue” in his head after his gorgeous ocean colored eyes. You see, Blue is the most beautiful person Harry has ever seen. In fact, he’s Harry’s muse. The first time Harry got artist’s block, he went on a walk and that’s where he saw Blue for the first time. He ran home after that first encounter and painted until all he could see was the exact crystal shade of Blue’s eyes.

“Blue,” Harry somehow manages to choke out instead of saying hello like a normal person. Harry is silently cursing himself as he realizes Blue’s lips are moving. He wants to kiss those petal like lips.

“You alright there, Curly?”, Blue asks while chuckling.

“Oh! Um yeah. Perfect, great actually,” Harry stumbles out. “Wait what did you call me?”

“Well, I called you Curly, Curly. I figured since you gave me a nickname, I should give you one too,” Blue says smiling, showing his perfect teeth. “I’m Louis, by the way,” Blue, wait _Louis_ greets. Louis holds out his hand to shake Harry’s, but Harry is so lost in Louis’s eyes that he completely spaces out. Louis clears his throat softly to get Harry’s attention.

“Sorry, um I kind of spaced out for a second there. ‘M Harry,” he says while shaking Louis’s incredibly soft hands.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Harry,” Louis tells him. “So, I must ask, what are you doing at the park so late?”, he says gently.

“I could say the same thing for you,” Harry replies. How is he supposed to say to Louis that the reason he’s here is because Louis hasn’t come to the park in a week and Harry needs to see him to be able to paint something somewhat decent. He’d sound insane, basically.

“Alight I’ll go first then,” Louis tells Harry while rolling his eyes, but cracking a smile to prove he’s not really annoyed. “I just got back from a trip home to Doncaster and couldn’t sleep. Your turn, Curly.”

“I have artist’s block. And I like being in the presence of the moon.”

Louis let’s a small sigh come out of his mouth before he speaks, “Well you know the moon is a friend for the lonesome to talk to.”

“Carl Sandburg?”, Harry asks, shocked that Louis just said Harry’s favorite quote out loud.

Louis smiles softly at that, “Yeah, it’s one of my favorites”.

“Mine too,” Harry says while smiling so wide that his dimple pokes out. Naturally, Louis can’t resist the urge to poke it, so he does.

Harry freezes and starts blushing uncontrollably. “Um, Louis?”, Harry asks unsure, “Would you like to walk with me?”

“I’d love to.”

 

 

ii.

Louis is tired. He has an essay and two exams the following morning, but he’s sitting on the park bench waiting for Harry. It’s become a daily event, going to the park nearing midnight and talking about everything and anything with Harry.

Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t smitten with the boy. He’s just so gentle and delicate. Harry is the living definition of soft. And it’s not even a dreadful thing. He’s soft spoken, he’s all soft touches of their hands as they walk through the park, soft jumpers, soft _everything._ Harry is like his mum’s favorite china plates- so delicate that you’re afraid to touch it.

It took quite a bit of time to get Harry to come out of his shell more. At first, Louis was the one carrying all the conversations, with Harry adding remarks here and there. Louis didn’t mind though, it made him feel important, even _loved_ that Harry enjoys listening to him babble on about some stupid shit that happened to him yesterday, or about how he caught Zayn and Liam fucking on the kitchen counter of Louis and Zayn’s shared flat. (He wasn’t at all surprised and was thankful they weren’t shagging on his bed instead.)

“You actually came home to them shagging in the kitchen?”, Harry sputtered out.

“Yes! They even acknowledged me for a ‘mo before they went back at it,” Louis says while choking on a laugh.

“Jesus, what did you do?”, Harry asks, now laughing himself because Louis’s laugh is infectious.

“I just said ‘cheers mate’, went in my room and poured acid over my eyes,” Louis says so seriously that Harry can’t tell that he’s joking until he cracks a smile.

“I’m glad Niall isn’t gay and has the decency to take his girl of the night into his room,” Harry chuckles. Louis hums in agreement and they continue walking.

Louis stops suddenly and turns to look at Harry. “You know, we’ve been friends for a month and you still haven’t shown me any of your art.”

Harry’s eyes widen in surprise as he replies with, “You consider me your friend?”

Louis just rolls his eyes with a smile and says, “Of course you knobhead. I wouldn’t be coming out here every night to hang out with you if I didn’t consider you a friend.” Louis also adds on shyly, “You know I used to come out here every night just to see you and try to work up the courage to come talk to you. I don’t know how I did it that night a month ago but I’m glad I did.”

Harry stands there stunned. Louis is just smiling up at him softly.

And Harry really, _really_ wants to kiss him.

So, he does. It’s soft and gentle at first, but Harry becomes desperate, so he pulls him closer. Louis’s hands go to his hair as Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s waste and deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes, they pull away and lean their foreheads together, breathless. Louis steals one more chaste kiss before biting his lip and tucking a stray curl behind Harry’s ear.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Harry whispers.

“I think I have a pretty good idea,” Louis says back to him. “I don’t want to leave tonight.”

“Me either,” Harry tells him softly. “Would you maybe want to spend the night at mine?”, he asks nervously.

“I thought you’d never ask. Lead the way, Curly,” Louis says with the biggest grin on his face.

“Sure thing, Blue,” Harry replies while reaching out to tangle Louis’s small fingers with his long ones.

 

 

iii.

_Home._

That is the first word that comes to mind when Harry looks at Louis. They’ve been officially together for three-almost four months. Harry has no doubt that this is the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He feels so alive with Louis. He doesn’t feel numb, he doesn’t feel sad, he feels happy. He is so happy. Harry’s therapist noticed the change in him the week after he started talking to Louis. His sessions got reduced to every other week from going in once a week, and now he only has to go in if he feels like he needs to or just to check in. Harry’s still on his medication as it helps with his mood swings and irritability. Louis was nothing but supportive when Harry told him about his depression. He just held Harry and listened patiently.

Louis told Harry he loved him that night.

* _flashback*_

“H, thank you so much for telling me this. You have no idea how much it means to me that you shared this information with me. I just want you to know that I’ll never leave you and I never want you to feel alone or unloved. Because Harry, you’re so loved. Everyone you touch, physically or mentally, automatically loves you. Your mum loves you. Your step dad loves you. Your sister loves you. Niall loves you. Even your cat loves you.”, Louis pauses after that to wipe away Harry’s tears falling across his cheekbone. “I love you, Harry. I love you so fucking much and I know it’s only been a few months, but I do. I love you. I’m in love with you,” he chokes out, now crying as well.

Harry whimpers and buries his face in Louis’s neck. He’s now curled up in a ball on Louis’s lap but he feels safe. Harry lifts his head to look at Louis. He studies his face carefully, but all he sees is a look of pure love and adoration.

“I love you, too”, Harry whispers gently before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their mouths move against each other and the kiss quickly gets heated. Louis grabs Harry’s hips and moves him so he’s straddling Louis’s thighs. Louis slowly starts to stand up and Harry instinctively wraps his legs around Louis’s waist. Their mouths don’t separate as Louis carries him the short distance from the living room to Harry’s bedroom. Louis lays Harry down gently on the soft mattress and moves his lips to Harry’s neck. Harry lets out a whimper and tangles his fingers in Louis’s hair. They slowly start to undress each other, and Harry has never felt more passion or desire than when Louis was worshipping his body and treating him as if he were the most precious thing on earth. The room was filled with sweat and moans as they made love so passionately. They exchange “I love you’s” repeatedly throughout the night and every time they say it, it feels righter than the last. This is love.

_I am in love_ , Harry thinks to himself when they’re cuddled up in bed, all tangled limbs and messy hair. This is what it feels like to be in love and to have someone love you back. And god damnit, it’s the best feeling in the world.

 

 

iiii.

“Lou, would you hold still please?”, Harry asks Louis for what seems like the 50th time.

“I’m trying love, but you look really hot when you’re painting. It gets me feeling so wonky inside that I may pass out”, Louis replies while dramatically fanning his hand over his face. Harry can’t help but giggle and blush about how lucky he got with his boyfriend, and how he’s the most beautiful person in the world.

“I just have to finish this last part of the portrait and then you’re free to move”, Harry tells him. He then adds with a smirk, “you should move on over to my lap. I hear it’s very comfortable.”

“Harry Styles, you cheeky bastard!”, Louis replies while laughing. His boyfriend is such a doofus sometimes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Harry just smiles softly and says, “I know.”

“Hey Blue?”, Harry says.

“Yeah Curly?”, Louis replies.

“I fell in love with the sparkle in the moonlight.”

Louis is silent for a minute until it hits him. “Harry, did you seriously just quote an Ed Sheeran song to me?”

Harry bursts out laughing, “maybe… But it’s completely true. I met you in the moonlight and you’re just so sparkly.”

Louis looks at him like he’s out of his mind. “Harry, what the hell do you mean by I’m sparkly. Do I look like a character from Twilight to you?”

Harry just laughs harder. “No Lou, I mean you just shine so bright, just like the moon. You’re the sparkle in the moonlight. You’re _my_ sparkle in the moonlight.”

“I love you so much, you know,” Louis says gently.

“And I love you,” Harry says and walks to where Louis is sitting to kiss him.

“Harry, now I want to go to Barcelona because you quoted that song”, and kisses him again.

“Anything for you, Blue.”

_Fin._


End file.
